1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a defense device capable of repelling potential assailants. More specifically, it relates to a device which is mountable on a wristwatch, and capable of ejecting on demand a spray of repellent gas such as to repel an incoming attacker. As such, the fields of self-defense and personal security are the most likely to benefit from the unique advantages of the instant invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several defense devices have been offered in the past in the patent literature, for the purpose of effecting a similar role of deterring an assailant, but, as will be seen, none of the prior art devices perform in the same manner as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,492, issued to John M. Quinn on Jun. 7, 1994, discloses a jogging weight with repellent chemical imbedded therein. This device is such as to be hand-held by the user while walking or jogging. He can fire the deterrent gas by the push of a button. It requires a heavy and bulky hand-held auxiliary carrier of the repellent gas. It is therefore not like the present device, which is light and made as if it was part of a wrist watch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,804, issued to Bob H. Morris et al. on Sep. 23, 1980, describes a personal defense device combining a flashlight with a cylinder capable of ejecting a noise-making, dye-carrying or odoriferous gas. The device is hand carried and triggered upon command. Again, this device must be carried by hand, whereas for the present invention both hands remain free.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,645, issued to Steven Kimmell et al, on Jun. 23, 1979, proposes a self-defense ring, which is installed on a finger, and which can emit a chemical substance. The ring is really not inconspicuous, because it has a superstructure which betrays its purpose. By contrast, the present device remains inconspicuous at all times.
A defensive weapon is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,253, issued to Saul Eig on November 1963. This device takes the shape of a cigarette lighter for deceiving the attacker. It can discharge a stream of gas to deter an incoming attacker. Again, this device requires that the hand be tied when the device is in use.
Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,466, issued to Joseph Gray Duncan et al. on Apr. 9, 1963, discloses a weapon of self defense, in the shape of a ball-point pen, or lipstick holder, and capable of ejecting a lachrymal substance. In the case of a lipstick holder, the device is meant to be carried by a woman, who then effects a turning of a sleeve, which she is naturally accustomed to do during make-up, thereby releasing the gas. The user must carry the device in his/her hand when using it, whereas the present device is automatically carried as part of the wrist watch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,578, issued on Jan. 30, 1962 to Edward T. Hill, describes a pistol to be worn on the wrist. This device could also be used to fire a deterrent gas. This device does not immobilize the hand as most of the above-referenced patented devices do, and would therefore attempt to fulfill the requirement of keeping the hand free, but is so bulky as to give away information about the user's intentions, while the present device remains inconspicuous.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,070, issued to William S. Darley on Aug. 5, 1930, discloses a device in the shape of a fountain pen, capable of discharging a tear gas, by releasing a spring activated plunger which then strikes a gas-carrying cartridge, thereby releasing the gas. This has the same drawback most of the above-referenced devices have, i.e., it must immobilize one hand.
A similar device, covered by U.S. Pat. No. 1,663,834, issued to Byron C. Goss on Mar. 27, 1928, describes a fountain-pen shaped pistol, capable of ejecting a gas by releasing a firing pin onto an internal cylinder. Again, the same comment applies as to immobilizing the hand.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,073,312, issued to Leonard Woods, on Nov. 4, 1912, discloses a pistol in the shape of a vest-pocket watch, adapted to be fired without arousing the suspicion of the attacker, as if the user just wanted to read the time. The would-be watch must however require the user to pull it from a vest pocket and therefore must occupy one of his hands in so doing.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, are seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.